Chase Black
Dory Padilla, (born May 25, 1981) better known by his ring name Chase Black is an american professional wrestler and psychic, currently under contract with Virtual Wrestling Entrainment. Childhood Padilla was born in Colorado and was raised there, but later moved to Skandia Michigan so he could enroll in Mike Shaw Wrestling School. At age ten, his father Phillip died of a heart attack while Dory was at school. Padilla is an only child and lived with his mother in Colorado until moving to Skandia. Padilla has said after being taken under Mike Shaw's wing, it was odd that he was born the same date that the man retired. He saw Shaw as his father figure for the rest of his teen years. At age 14, Padilla learned a contribution to his father's death was the excessive use of tobacco and alcohol. Padilla grew with his psychic abnormality and eventually learned to control it. He developed his skill after a trip to the museum, aged 23, upon arriving home he somehow couldn't speak though his mother heard him speaking extremely clearly. Padilla also cannot talk and uses his ability as his only means of verbal or in this case mental communication. Padilla does not no how to move his lips and when tries, always has no success. He describes that it is simply numb. So far, his abilities include: * Reading minds * Transmitting thought and speech into other people's minds * Transmitting a loud screeching sound into other people's minds (used strictly as self-defense and when asked about his power, causes him to lose great health) * Transmitting thought and speech into inanimate objects Professional Wrestling Career After finishing up with his work with training, Padilla hastily approached an independent wrestling promotion being advertised on the streets of Skandia. Dory was forced to convert to Manchester, England to continue on his application. There, he began his work in his forst federation ever though it had no name. He wrestled under the alias; Silent Nemo after his power. After his first show, backstage, Padilla was confronted with what would be his future superior Ryan Hughes. Hughes stated that Padilla's ability to work his match thoroughly with his opponent was marvelous and was amazed at his high acrobatic skill. Padilla was passed on to Hughes' federation, a professional organization known as Virtual Wrestling Entrainment (V.W.E). Virtual Wrestling Entertainment Debut Padilla debuted in V.W.E in its Saturday Night Xtreme show under the name Chase Black. He faced Justin Hunt who was then Xtreme Champion. Padilla was scheduled to make his Pay-Per-View debut at V.W.E's Hostile Takeover but health issues held him back. The following week on SNX, Black would plough through Kevin Love to earn himself an Xtreme Championship title match against his would be tag team partner; Jeff Young. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Testimonial Accordance (Ranhei) * Silence (Double Moonsault) * Silent Drop (Springboard Flying Forearm Smash) Signature Moves * Springboard Back Elbow * Cobra Clutch Backbreaker * Cobra Clutch Bulldog * Faulty Respiration (Backflip Kick) Nicknames * The Silent Killswitch * The Extreme Killswitch * The Psychic Entrance Music * An instrumental version of Come As You Are by Nirvana Category:Wrestlers